


Dooms of Love

by blakefancier



Series: Doom series [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Disturbing Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus knows just how to twist Wesley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dooms of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this is a pretty disturbing fic, so, trigger warning.

Wesley shouldn't have isolated himself from the group, but he was tired. He wanted to be someplace where Fred wasn't looking at him with sad puppy dog eyes and Gunn wasn't staring at him like he was slime on the bottom of his shoe.

He was tired and he wanted to be alone so he found a dark, quiet room in the hotel and collapsed on the bed.

For a second Wesley allowed himself to relax and that was his undoing. That was why he was unprepared for Angelus.

Angelus who smiled at him with Angel's face, who touched him with Angel's hands and mouth. Who swooped down on him, pinning him to the bed.

"You can't hurt me, Angelus," he said. "The non-violence spell is still holding."

He was proud of himself; his voice had stayed even despite the fact that Angelus' fingers were digging into his wrists.

"Ah, Wes, you should know better than that." Angelus wedged a thigh between his legs and pressed gently. "It's all about intent. It's all about desire. It doesn't count if the person you're beating wants it. And by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for it."

"Go to hell!" He shoved up with his body and realized his mistake. His body was remembering other nights when he had been held down, when he had been forced...

"Been there, done that." Angelus nipped along his jaw. "Do that again, you're making me hard."

"Let go of me, Angelus." His voice wavered.

"Why? You're hard." He licked Wesley's ear. "I know you've done this before. Tell me, Wes, do you still dream about your father?"

He fought then, twisting his body, trying to bring up a knee, screaming curses as Angelus laughed and held him tightly until he exhausted himself.

"How did the scene go? Did he creep into your room at night, slip under the sheets? Did he say he loved you as he fucked you? Did he tell you that you were a good boy while you sucked his cock? Did you love making him wild for you, making him notice you?"

"No." He shook his head and clenched his teeth. His cock was so hard it hurt.

"Don't tell your mother, Wesley. This will be our secret. I love you, my beautiful boy."

"No." He choked on the word; he had to fight down the hysterical scream that crept up his throat. He had to fight to keep his breathing slow and deep.

"Let me love you." Angelus' hands caressed his arms, then his chest. His fingers plucked at Wesley's nipples, pinching at their hardness. "Wesley, don't you want me to love you?"

"Please," he whispered and squeezed his eyes shut. He had meant to say no. He was supposed to say no.

"Please, what?" Angelus rocked against him slowly and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

He fought not to return the kiss; he fought not to breathe in Angelus' scent, which was Angel's scent.

"I love you, Wesley. Don't you love me?"

He told himself to fight. He told himself to say no, no, no, stop, no. But he had never told his father no. He wasn't sure he knew how. "Yes, yes, I love you."

Angelus's hands-- always Angelus, don't confuse him with Angel-- undressed him, hands moving over his body with a gentleness that was frightening.

"Look at me," Angelus said. "Open your eyes."

No, he didn't want to. He didn't. He did. "What?"

Angelus smiled and entered him in one swift movement.

He cried out. He should have been expecting that.

"Been a while since your father's had you?"

He breathed through the pain as Angelus began to thrust. It wasn't long until the pain receded; until Angelus found the right spot and his cock was hard again and he was thrusting back, moaning.

"Angel could never give you this, Wes. He'd be gentle and loving. But you don't want that. You want to be hurt, humiliated. You want the cock in  
your ass to pound you raw. You want someone who'll punish you. Don't you? You want another daddy."

He groaned and wrapped his legs around Angelus. He didn't care what Angelus said, it didn't matter.

"You love me, don't you, Wes. You love your daddy."

Yes. He didn't say it aloud. He didn't have to.

Angelus laughed when Wesley came. Didn't stop laughing until he was almost out the door. "Fucked senseless looks good on you."

"If you touch me again, I'll kill you."

"No, you won't. And you want to know why?"

He pulled the covers up over his body. "Would it matter if I said no?"

"Would you mean it?" When he got no reply, Angelus continued, "You won't because you're weak. You need me. You need me to fuck you like your father fucked you. You don't know how to love. You're tainted, dirty."

"I love Angel."

"No, you love the Angelus in Angel." He smiled. "You might want to start keeping a tube of something in your pocket, I think I made you bleed a little. Not that I mind, but you might want to be prepared."

When Angelus had gone he went to the bathroom and showered. Then he drank a glass of water to wash the sour taste from his mouth and crawled back into bed.


End file.
